Docking stations are known in the art and are used with portable computers such as notebook and laptop computers. Many conventional docking stations are designed for use in protected environments such as offices, homes and vehicles. However, there are many situations in which docking stations must be used outdoors and in poor weather conditions. Examples of such situations include emergencies, natural disasters, law enforcement activity or military operations.
What is needed is a new and improved docking station apparatus that may be used in all types of outdoor environments and situations.